Image fade, which includes light and ambient air fade, has been recognized as a significant problem to overcome in the ink-jet printing arts. One prior solution to this problem has involved the inclusion of image fade additives to ink-jet ink used to create the image. However, this approach has complicated the ink-jet ink and has lead to undesired results. For example, inclusion of such additives has often reduced the reliability of ink-jet pens containing these modified ink-jet inks. In addition, stabilizer additives and dyes tend to separate, vitiating the ability of the stabilizer to stabilize the dye.
Another prior solution has involved the inclusion of an additive into or onto a media coating material, such as those used to coat paper. The coatings typically comprise submicron-sized ceramic pigment particles, such as silica or alumina, held in a polymeric binder, such as polyvinyl alcohol. Though not required, the weight ratio of pigments to binder can be on the order of about 15:1 to allow interstitial nanopores within the pigment to be open for water absorption. As ink strikes the coating surface, the ink vehicle is rapidly drawn into the interstitial spaces, through meniscus forces, pulling moisture away from the surface and into the media. Dye is typically adsorbed on the ceramic pigment or the binder surface, allowing optimal print color density and image quality. The porous surface adsorbed dye, however, has the aforementioned shortcomings of poor photo-oxidative color stability and moisture resistance. Depending on the colorant, this degradation may be accelerated further by colorant contact with ceramic pigments. With this in mind, within the ink-jet industry, there is a great desire to find a photo-permanent ink-jet ink print solution for porous media applications.